


Enfant Perdu

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Children, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Hoshido, Nohr, Other, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: La chambre d'enfant était toujours aussi vide, aussi déserte. La chambre d'un enfant de cinq ans, qui n'avait pas changée depuis douze ans. Les mêmes dessins sur le petit bureau, les mêmes jouets dans le coffre, la même poupée sur le lit. Comme si le temps s'y était arrêté. Comme si l'enfant de 5 ans allait encore faire irruption dans la chambre, pour jouer ou pour lire ses livres





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Drame, Family, Angst
> 
> Couples: Mentions de quelques paires (LeoxCorrin, Kawa (m!Kamui)x Oboro)
> 
> Personnages: Beaucoup, presque tous.

La chambre d'enfant était toujours aussi vide, aussi déserte. La chambre d'un enfant de cinq ans, qui n'avait pas changée depuis douze ans. Les mêmes dessins sur le petit bureau, les mêmes jouets dans le coffre, la même poupée sur le lit. Comme si le temps s'y était arrêté. Comme si l'enfant de 5 ans allait encore faire irruption dans la chambre, pour jouer ou pour lire ses livres d'images.

Corrin ferma les yeux, refoulant une immense envie de pleurer. Un vide douloureux s'était creusé en elle depuis plus d'une décennie.

«Kana» Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, serrant le médaillon contre son cœur, un médaillon qui contenait la gravure de son enfant.

_Son fils._

_Son bébé._

* * *

Elle se souvenait. Elle avait combattu pour Nohr, malgré la douleur dans son cœur en voyant la peine infligée à sa famille natale. Malgré la cruelle blessure qu'elle infligeait à son frère jumeau qu'elle avait retrouvé après 15 ans de séparation. Lui, passé la douleur, était devenu aussi agressif que Takumi, lui jurant qu'elle regretterait cette trahison.

Elle avait tenté de continuer à vivre heureuse, malgré ça, malgré le fait que son père ( _son kidnappeur,_ soufflait si souvent une vois dans sa tête) la méprisait, ne l'aimait pas, tentait de la tuer. Même s'il l'avait utilisé pour tuer sa propre mère, elle était revenue, elle restait pour ses frères et sœurs.

Et puis Azura lui avait expliqué. Garon était possédé. Possédé par quelqu'un d'horrible et de maléfique qui voulait détruire les deux pays.

Corrin était d'accord, il fallait le stopper. Mais elle avait refusé l'idée de Azura d'asseoir Garon sur le trône de Hoshido. Elle refusait de blesser sa famille de naissance. Elle refusait de détruire son pays natal. Elle avait même reproché à Azura d'être aussi indifférente à cet acte. Choquée même quand la chanteuse avait affirmé que pour mettre fin au règne de ''cet individu' un sacrifice serait nécessaire.

Elle lui siffla que c'était inutile d'en reparler et qu'elle trouverait une autre solution.

_Elle n'aurait pas pu se regarder dans un miroir après._

_Et si elle provoquait de sa famille?_

Elle avait parlé avec Ryoma quand elle l'avait vu, à la frontière. En secret. Elle lui avait expliqué, avait _**supplié**_ son frère de la croire. Azura l'avait aidé, avait apporté des indications.

Il avait plissé les yeux, la jaugeant comme pour savoir si elle était digne de confiance, en le faisant s'éloigner de son peuple, de son pays. Il avait été catégorique: Il ne laisserait pas l'armée de Nohr entrer dans sa capitale, il ne laisserait pas Garon s'asseoir sur le trône de celui qu'il avait tué. Il ne laisserait pas les sbires de Garon toucher à un seul Hoshidian.

« _Il faudra me tuer pour ça Azura. Il faudra tuer toute la famille. Ta famille. Si tu sais encore ce que ce mot veut dire_ »

Takumi n'avait pas caché son hostilité mais, une fois la vérité apprise, avait accepté de suivre, même si la méfiance étaient là. Et ils avaient convaincus ses frères et sœurs de Nohr. Kawa était venu, ses yeux rubis ne cachant pas son hostilité, sa méfiance et sa rancœur.

Corrin avait tenté de lui parler. _**Tenté**_. Mais il refusait de lui répondre. Blessé par le rejet de sa sœur, bien plus que les autres, il ne voulait pas tendre si facilement la main à nouveau. Corrin avait accepté, malgré le douloureux pincement au cœur.

Et ils avaient vaincu Anankos. Après un long combat, épuisant physiquement et moralement. Garon était mort, donc Xander était devenu roi.

Corrin avait choisie de vivre dans Nohr, la partie qu'elle avait choisie.

Tout aurait pu bien se finir si une attaque étrange n'avait pas presque tuée Ryoma lors d'une visite diplomatique. Une attaque si sournoise, si étrange...comment les hoshidians ne pouvaient-il pas accuser Nohr d'un coup fourré? La dénommée Scarlet, ancienne leader de la rébellion en Chève, avait été tuée en protégeant le roi de Hoshido et son frère.

_Corrin avait juré haut et fort à sa famille qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien._

_Que sa famille n'avait rien fait._

Pensant à une ruse, blessé par le fait qu'elle défende toujours Nohr, le pays de Hoshido avait fermé ses frontières et avait stoppé le commerce, recréant la barrière, grâce au frère jumeau de Corrin, Kawa. Celui-ci, de l'autre côté de la frontière lui avait signifié que si elle prenait le partie de ces ''assassins'', elle était morte pour eux. Des rumeurs, des espions, avaient fait part à Ryoma d'un plan visant à tous les éliminer pour mettre le fils de Corrin, ou Corrin et son mari, sur le trône de Hoshido. '' _Tel père, tel fils_ '' disaient ces rumeurs cruelles, parlant de Xander.

Corrin avait tenté de parler pour Nohr, puis avait prit leur partit, rejetant son pays natal. Son grand frère n'aurait jamais fait ça. Hoshido ne pouvait juste pas accepter Nohr. Sa famille n'avait pas à présenter d'excuses pour quelque chose qu'un groupe isolé avait fait!

_Et depuis elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles._

_Ni de ses frères ou de ses sœurs, ni du pays en lui-même._

* * *

«Dire que tout allait bien à part cela.»

_Ou presque._

Elle avait tenté de reprendre contact avec sa famille mais ses courriers restaient sans réponse. Elle avait envoyé une annonce pour son mariage avec Léo. Mais aucune réponse. Aucune félicitation. Aucune visite. La confiance était rompue. Elle fut tout aussi blessée quand elle n'eut aucune suite quand elle annonça la naissance de Forrest, puis de Kana.

Elle renonça. Puisqu'ils refusaient d'oublier et de pardonner, ainsi soit-il. Elle s'était donc consacrée à sa famille, heureuse.

Ou presque.

Kana était trop Hoshidian. Ou plutôt _ **pas assez Nohrian**_. Ses yeux avait la couleur de l'argile. Plus rouges qu'autre chose. Sa peau était dorée. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds mais argentés, indisciplinés là où ceux de son père et de son frère étaient soignés. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, comme celles de sa mère.

Des rumeurs se faisaient entendre. Xander les réprimaient mais c'était trop tard. Cela empoisonnait déjà la vie de la famille royale. Et celle de la cour.

« _Bâtard_ » était une insulte que le petit garçon entendait souvent. « _Retournes à Hoshido!_ » Il se faisait souvent rejeter par ses compagnons de jeux, ceux-ci préférant se tourner vers les héritiers ''légitimes'' du trône. Kana pleurait souvent à cause de ça, demandant à sa mère '' _pourquoi on lui en voulait comme ça?_ ''. Elle n'avait pas été capable de répondre, lui promettant que tout allait s'arranger.

Il commençait donc à aller jouer tout seul, loin de tout. Il était souvent morose. Restant dans sa chambre trop longtemps et partant jouer tout seul dans son coin à l'extérieur.

_Mais une drame était arrivé._

_Leur second fils avait 5 ans et s'était éloigné, échappant à la surveillance de Siegbert._

Kana était tombé d'une falaise, attaqué par des monstres. Folle de douleur Corrin s'était changée en dragon pour voler, suivre le cour de la rivière mais rien. Elle n'avait rien vu. La fin du fleuve se terminait à Hoshido mais même avec ses bons yeux de dragons, elle ne vit rien. Et il était impossible que Kana ait dérivé si loin en si peu de temps.

* * *

Ils l'avaient donc cherché, encore et encore mais rien. Même pas de corps, juste des traces de sang, ici et là. Corrin avait été inconsolable. Pleurant pendant des jours et des jours, restant prostrée dans la chambre de son fils perdu, hurlant sur Xander et Léo quand ils avaient annoncé, après six mois, que les recherches étaient terminées, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, même si cela leurs brisait le cœur.

Elle avait envoyé des lettres à Ryoma, le suppliant de la laisser venir à Hoshido, ou de chercher de son côté.

_Pas de réponse._

_Jamais de réponse._

Elle s'était même présentée à la frontière. A la petite ville à cheval sur les deux pays, qui servait de ''porte''. Mais un capitaine lui avait signalé que Hoshido aurait prévenu si il avait trouvé un enfant prétendant être son fils. Les hoshidians n'étaient pas des kidnappeurs, _ **eux**_.

_Elle avait renoncé._

Jamais elle n'avait aucun regretté d'avoir rompu les liens avec sa famille de naissance. P _ourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas à ses lettres? Avaient-ils été si blessés qu'elle ne prenne pas leur partie lors de la tentative d'assassinat de Ryoma?_ Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé les coupables mais...ce n'était pas de la faute de Xander ou de Camilla, de Élise ou de Léo.

_"Ça ne veut rien dire._

_Si c'était Xander qui avait été victime à Hoshido, Ryoma aurait cherché le coupable._

_Il aurait mit ses meilleurs ninjas sur l'affaire."_

Et Xander n'avait pas fait grand effort suite à la brouille. Ryoma avait finalement, après quelques années, ré-ouvert le commerce mais pas le contact. Et Corrin savait que c'était plus par pitié pour les norhians affamés que pour elle.

_Elle avait fait une erreur..._

_...peut-être._

* * *

Les mois étaient passés, et la douleur, si elle restait là, devenait de moins en moins vive, sauf pour Corrin. Forrest tâchait de son mieux de consoler sa mère mais rien n'y faisait.

Peu à peu ses parents s'étaient éloignés, restant cordiaux pour lui. Mais ils ne partageaient plus la même chambre, ils ne s'embrassaient plus. Ils n'étaient plus une famille. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

Léo avait accepté la perte. Sa logique ne lui donnant aucun espoir. _Une chute aussi haute? Des rapides? La froideur de l'eau? T_ out cela aurait eu raison d'un enfant si jeune, même si ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Corrin refusait de perdre espoir et faisait régulièrement le tour des villages dans le secteur de la rivière.

_Kana ne pouvait être à Hoshido._

_Les rapides n'étaient pas si rapides._

_Et l'aurait retrouvé avant qu'il ne franchisse la barrière._

Il en résultait que Léo et elle se disputaient de plus en plus. L'un reprochant à sa femme de négliger leur autre fils, l'autre reprochant à son époux de renoncer à leur bébé.

Forrest avait eu les larmes aux yeux plus d'une fois, l'angoisse de voir ses parents encore plus malheureux le rongeant. Il tentait de faire de son mieux, de ne pas donner de déception ou de chagrin à sa famille. Ce fut à partir de cette époque qu'il commença à s'intéresser aux soins, à la prière et aux vêtements efféminés.

* * *

Quand Xander avait décidé qu'il fallait ranger la chambre et la fermer, après 5 ans, Corrin avait hurlé sur lui et avait disparu pendant deux mois entiers, avant de revenir, amaigrie et malheureuse.

_Elle avait fait le tour du pays._

_Cherchant._

_Restant plusieurs semaines à suivre la rivière, à explorer les zones sur plusieurs kilomètres._

Le roi de Nohr s'était excusé et avait promit que personne ne toucherait à la chambre de son neveu.

_Elle se demandait si c'était cela, cette souffrance, qu'avait ressenti sa mère pendant toutes ces années, si ses frères et sœurs de Hoshido avaient ressenti cela également?_

Elle se rappelait de la chambre laissée intacte, du chagrin dans les yeux de la reine quand elle avait dit qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'elle.

Du chagrin de Hinoka et Ryoma devant son absence de souvenirs d'eux.

_**Et de...** _

* * *

Douze ans étaient donc passés. Et rien n'avait changé. Elle avait refusé d'avoir un autre enfant, avait refusé de remplacer Kana. Elle était distante avec Léo et n'avait pas réussi à renouer avec Hoshido.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté.

Un jour, après être allé faire une inspection au nord, elle revint au palais où elle vit des gens parlant avec animation.

Parlant d'un garçon semblable au prince Kana dans la salle du trône. Un garçon retrouvé légèrement blessé près de la frontière.

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas courir.

Elle entra dans la salle du trône et l'entendit. Cette voix douce et légère, une voix aux accents hoshidians. C'était une voix d'un individu presque adulte, plus la voix d'un petit garçon joyeux.

C'était une jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux argentés attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait une armure légère de noble hoshidian, la cape bleue tombant dans son dos.

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle s'approcha et vit une oreille pointue, émergeant de la chevelure d'argent, bouger. _Les mêmes oreilles qu'elle._ Il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux d'un rouge clair se plongeant dans les siens.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'un léger sourire et d'un hochement de tête. «Bonjour madame.»

Xander se crispa. Et elle se figea avant d'avoir pu même amorcer le geste de serrer son fils retrouvé dans ses bras. Elle se reprit et s'approcha «Kana.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?» demanda-t-il, lentement. Son accent teintait toujours ses mots. _Il était si Hoshidian, trop hoshidian._ C'est ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Xander, ces yeux qui jugeait le garçon qui n'avait rien de norhian, qui n'avait _jamais rien eu_ de norhian. Il lui ressemblait tellement et n'avait rien de son père, comme cela avait été le cas dans son enfance.

«Tu ne me reconnais pas?»

Il la fixa, la couleur de ses pupilles brillant dans la lumière des torches. Il sembla réfléchir, quelques instants «Vous ressemblez à oncle Kawa.»

_Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard._

_Il avisait juste qu'elle ressemblait à Kawa, son jumeau._

_Il ne savait plus qui elle était._

Alors, c'était cela que sa mère avait ressenti des années plus tôt? Cette douleur dans son cœur, cette sensation de quelque chose qui se brisait en elle.

«C'est lui qui t'a élevé?» Sa voix était faible, et elle sentit une amère jalousie l'envahir. _Son jumeau avait eu la joie de..._

«Oui.» Une lumière sembla illuminer son regard clair «Avec tante Oboro, et tous mes autres oncles et tantes.» Un doux sourire ourla ses lèvres «Après que j'ai failli mourir, quand j'avais cinq ans, et que pendant un an...» Il secoua la tête «ils m'ont sauvé, soigné et élevé.» La tendresse dans ses paroles furent pire que s'il l'avait frappé.

_Est-ce cela que ma famille de Hoshido a ressenti?_

«Mais...» Demanda Kana en fronçant les sourcils «Qui êtes vous? Et pourquoi ressemblez-vous à mon oncle?»

Corrin eut une vague de nausée qui s'empara d'elle «Je suis ta mère.»

Il eut un mouvement de recul «Je suis Hoshidian. Pas Nohrian.» Mais il la regarda avec une curiosité nouvelle, la jaugeant comme s'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs.

Xander s'avança «Nous t'avons perdu quand tu avais cinq ans. Tu es tombé d'une falaise et nous ne t'avons pas retrouvé.» Il ajouta, en toute honnêteté «Nous pensions que tu étais mort.» Fronçant les sourcils, il acheva «Visiblement Hoshido n'a pas jugé bon de nous avertir que...

\- Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas tenté de tuer mon oncle Ryoma lors d'une rencontre diplomatique, le contact n'aurait pas été coupé.» répliqua le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, la colère teintant sa voix.

«C'était un malentendu.»

Kana haussa les épaules «Suis-je prisonnier?

\- B...Bien sûr que non.» S'écria Kamui, tendant une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son fils, s'arrêtant quand elle croisa son regard. «Mais il est tard, et la frontière est loin...restes au moins quelques jours, le temps que...» Elle s'arrêta puis décida d'être franche «...Tu as tellement grandis Kana. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

\- Je...suppose que je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi. Même si je ne me souviens pas de vous.»

Quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait faux. Il se détourna «Je vous attends hors de la salle du trône, je suppose que vous avez peut-être quelque chose à dire au roi de Nohr.»

Il sortit. Corrin se tourna vers Xander «Pourquoi as-tu été si froid? C'est ton neveu.

\- Ce n'est plus notre Kana, il a changé.

\- Il a grandit.

\- C'est un Hoshidian. Il a été élevé par l'ennemi.

\- Quand je suis revenue à Hoshido, ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils ne se souciaient pas que qui m'avait élevé.

\- Et pourtant, tu nous a choisi. Qui te dit qu'il ne fera pas la même chose que toi? Il ne te voit probablement plus comme sa famille, même s'il accepte le fait que tu sois sa mère.»

Kamui sentit une sensation glacée dans son ventre «Mon fils ne me trahira pas.» Elle tourna les talons, se retrouvant dans le couloir.

Kana la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Elle eut un sourire fragile «Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

\- ….D'accord.»

Il la suivit. Regardant autour de lui. C'était tellement sombre, tant de noir et de violet, c'était si loin des couloirs lumineux de sa maison, des couleurs chaleureuses qu'il voyait chaque jour là-bas.

«Mère!» s'écria une fois.

Un garçon blond vêtu de rose se précipita vers eux. Il tenait un tome de magie contre lui. «Père m'a offert ce tome...Il m'a dit que j'avais un véritable ta...» Il stoppa, croisant le regard de l'argenté. Et cligna des yeux. «Kana?»

Ce dernier pencha la tête «Qui êtes-vous? Mon cousin ou quelque chose?

\- Non...Je suis ton frère. Forrest.» Il s'approcha, voulant l'étreindre mais l'argenté recula. Alors le blond s'immobilisa, surpris.

Kana fronça les sourcils. «Ha. Ravi...de te revoir je suppose.»

Le jeune homme échangea un regard surpris avec sa mère «Il...

\- Ton petit frère ne se souvient plus de ses années ici.» Elle sourit «Mais je suis certaine que vous pouvez apprendre à vous connaître, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr mère!» S'écria Forrest, l'air profondément heureux.

Son cadet les regarda, comme s'il ne se sentait pas aussi touché, mais hocha la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres «Je serais ravi d'apprendre à te connaître à nouveau...Forrest.»

Ce dernier eut un sourire «Je vais avertir père. Il va être tellement heureux.» Et il partit en courant.

Le jeune dragon secoua la tête «Pourquoi êtes vous tous si surpris que j'ai perdu la mémoire? Je suis tombé d'une falaise à l'âge de cinq ans après tout. Que j'ai juste perdu mes souvenirs semble assez miraculeux en soit. Ils ont vraiment cru que j'allais mourir à Hoshido et ils ont essayé de me rendre la mémoire. Puis ils ont renoncé.»

Corrin eut l'impression de sentir une menace dans ces paroles et surveilla les siennes «Je...sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu.

\- Je comprends.» Il n'ajouta rien.

Elle se força à sourire «Comment était ta vie en Hoshido?

\- J'habite au palais, avec mes oncles et mes tantes, et mes cousins. Shiro, Kiragi, Kaya, Caeldori et Selkie, ainsi que d'autres. Mais nous avons aussi nos amis comme Asugi ou Hisame.» Il sourit tendrement en pensant à eux «Caeldori est la meilleure chevalier pégase, après tante Hinoka et Oncle Subaki. Shiro n'arrête pas de vouloir défier oncle Ryoma en toutes circonstances, même être puni par lui est un défi à ses yeux. Selkie adore se transformer en renard pour faire la course avec Kaya qui se transforme en dragon. Kiragi est l'un des meilleur archers de Hoshido, même si oncle Takumi reste le numéro un. On organise des choses à chaque saison, parfois on fait des voyages pour aller s'entraîner ou pour visiter. A chaque anniversaire d'un membre de la famille, mes cousins et moi on essaie de faire un repas pour le ou la concernée.»

Il semblait les aimer si fort. Elle ne peut que ravaler sa frustration. _Ici aussi tu aurais été heureux, avec nous_. Elle se força à ne rien dire et l'emmena dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changé en douze ans. Kana regarda autour de lui, avec un regain d'intérêt. Des dessins de dragons, des peluches de dragons, des petits jouets en bois de cette forme. «J'aimais aussi les dragons à cette époque visiblement»

Elle sourit, sentant la tendresse l'envahir «Tu adorais les histoires à ce sujet, et tu étais impatient de pouvoir te transformer.»

Il leva la main pour serrer la pierre draconique à son cou. La bijou pulsait d'une douce lueur bleue entre ses doigts. «Et bien c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas changé. Je demandais sans cesse à mes oncles et tantes de me narrer les légendes de Hoshido. Et oncle Kawa m'a apprit à me transformer.»

Elle serra les poings. _Était-ce cela que ses frères et sœurs de Hoshido avaient ressenti, que sa mère avait ressenti, quand elle ramenait tout à sa famille de Nohr au début, lors de son séjour là-bas?_

«Je suis heureuse que tu ai été heureux.»

Il se tourna vers elle. «J'espère...» Il se tût. «Non rien.»

 _Il veut me demander s'il pourra bientôt rentrer. Mais il n'ose pas._ Réalisa-t-elle, le cœur tordu par le chagrin. _Il va faire le même choix que moi._ Elle refusait cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas être rejeté comme elle avait rejeté sa famille de naissance.

Un homme entra alors, ses cheveux blond impeccablement coiffés. «Corrin» C'était un paladin noir, qui tenait un grimoire sous son bras. Kana se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. «...Ka...na?» Il se tourna vers la seule femme. «C'est vraiment lui?

Notre fils est revenu Léo.» Dit son ancienne femme, sentant des larmes de joie pointant aux coins de ses yeux rouges.

Le concerné tendit une main «Je suppose que vous êtes mon père? Et bien enchanté de vous...revoir même si je ne me souviens pas de vous.»

Déstabilisé le sorcier accepta cette salutation distante. «Évidement après une telle chute, même si tu avais survécu, une perte de mémoire n'est pas étrange.»

Kamui les regarda, qu'importe combien elle les regardait, Kana ne ressemblait pas à son père, pas plus que durant son enfance. Se souvenant des rumeurs empoisonnées disant que son second enfant n'était pas le fils du prince, elle déglutit.

_Qu'allaient penser ces personnes avec un fils si...si hoshidian?_

_Un fils qui avait grandit en Hoshido?_

_Un fils qui défendait avec acharnement sa terre d'adoption?_

* * *

«Regardes, c'est la bibliothèque du château. Qu'en penses-tu?»

Kana regarda autour de lui. Des rayonnages qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Des couvertures de cuir de toutes les couleurs. Des lettres gravées dans une encre noire. Il attrapa un ouvrage. Et l'ouvrit, regardant les lignes d'une langue qu'il comprenait, qu'on lui avait apprit.

Mais les livres étaient si différents de Hoshido où ils avaient différentes tailles, des enluminures, des illustrations magnifiques et des gravures colorées. Ici il ne voyait que des lignes serrées et quelques rares gravures dépourvues de couleurs.

«Ha mais suis-je bête» s'inquiéta son frère de sang «Tu ne dois plus comprendre ta langue natale. Tu sais la parler mais peut-être pas...

\- Je sais lire le Nohrian.» Répliqua sèchement Kana «C'est un minimum dans l'éducation à Hoshido.» Il reposa le livre sans prendre garde au regard blessé du jeune homme. «Ils sont différents. Les ouvrages chez...mon oncle sont plus colorées, avec des gravures et des enluminures.»

Forrest eut un rire nerveux «Ils doivent les copier à la main.

\- Prends tu les hoshidians pour les arriérés qui en sont encore aux copistes? Les ouvrages les plus anciens sont parfois recopiés à la main oui. Les gravures et illustrations le plus travaillées sont faites à la main aussi. Mais nous avons l'imprimerie pour les ouvrages auquel tout le monde a accès.»

Il n'ignora le regard blessé, sans doute du au ''chez nous''. Le blond balbutia «P...Pardon, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire ça. Je ne sous-entendais pas...

\- Que Hoshido était inférieur à Nohr?» Il le jaugea froidement. «Oui nous aimons les couleurs et les illustrations. Nos livres de légendes sont magnifiques. Nous avons des livres pour enfants, remplis d'illustrations colorées. Mais nous avons aussi des livres comme ça.» Déclara-t-il en désignant les étagères.

«Je n'ai jamais dit que...» Il prit une grande inspiration. «Tu dis ''nous''.

\- Parce que ça a été ma maison pendant toutes ces années. C'est là que j'ai grandis.

\- Comme mère qui a été enlevé par grand-père et élevé dans cette famille.» Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle.

Kana eut un rire sec «Sauf que je n'ai pas été kidnappé après avoir vu mon père être assassiné dans le piège d'un couard.» Il riva son regard rubis dans celui, doré de son 'frère'' «J'ai été sauvé et recueilli. Ensuite je n'ai pas été séquestré dans une forteresse pendant tout mon temps à Hoshido. J'ai voyagé dans tout le pays. J'ai découvert des choses merveilleuses. J'ai appris à volé sur des pégases ou des kinshis. Et personne ne m'a menti. Je savais que je n'étais pas né dans cette famille. Contrairement à notre mère qui a été séquestrée et abreuvée de mensonges pendant 15 ans. N'est-ce pas?»

Forrest déglutit «Oui...c'est vrai.» Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait honte. Pourquoi il se sentait mal. «Et si...je te faisais découvrir les montures de Nohr?»

Ils sortirent de la pièce et croisèrent Corrin. Nul doute qu'elle avait écouté la conversation. L'argenté la regarda «Amusant comme le kidnapping n'est pas un crime à vos yeux quand cela vous concerne mais quand je suis sauvé et élevé pat Hoshido, cela semble en devenir un.

\- Ils ne t'auraient pas rendu. Même si ils m'avaient prévenu, ils t'auraient gardé comme otage pour être certain qu'une guerre n'ait pas lieu.

\- Parce que Nohr vous a rendu? Et excusez moi mais oubliez vous la barrière que vous n'êtes pas capable de franchir?»

Et il partit, accompagné de Forrest qui jeta un regard désolé à sa mère. Celle-ci serra les dents, une boule dans la gorge. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait raison. Elle était retourné à Nohr, sa famille à ses yeux, ce n'était pas Xander et les autres qui l'avaient kidnappé et enfermé. Son grand frère lui avait menti, c'est vrai mais...il l'aimait, ils l'aimaient tous. _Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle tellement de colère envers Kawa?_ Il avait sauvé Kana, l'avait élevé.

 _Il aurait du me contacter, me rendre mon fils._ Pensa-t-elle. _C'est ce que j'aurais..._ Elle se mordit la lèvres.

 _Pourquoi?_ Siffla une voix dans son esprit. T _u as abandonné Hoshido, tu as choisi le pays qui t'avais volé? Pourquoi es-tu bouleversé maintenant?_

Soudain elle eut une réalisation: Il savait.

_Il a prétendu ne pas savoir qui j'étais face à Xander mais il sait toute l'histoire._

_Il sait qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait._

* * *

«Cette maladie?» Il regarda les rapports par dessus l'épaule de Dwyer. «Elle a été éradiquée en Hoshido. Les chercheurs ont trouvé une plante qui...

\- Parce que Hoshido a des cultures et aussi le soleil. Quelques soit les remèdes végétales que vous avez!» marmonna un jeune homme blond d'une voix froide.

Kana lança un regard plein de pitié à Percy qui semblait certain de ses mots. «Sauf que cette plante peut pousser sans soleil et dans une terre aride. Donc vous pourriez parfaitement la faire pousser ici à Nohr. Elle n'est même pas rare.» Il se recula. «Mais c'est votre problème.» Il écrit le nom de la plante sur une feuille et la jeta sur le bureau. «Peut-être que Nohr devrait arrêter l'extraction de métaux pour se concentrer sur les cultures?»

Il s'éloigna à grands pas. Il ignora Siegbert qui s'entraînait mais celui-ci voulut le rejoindre, criant d'une voix claire. «Kana!»

L'argenté se retourna vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter depuis son arrivée à la cour de Nohr. «Oui?

\- Pourrait-on parler?

\- Oui.» Il le fixa de ses yeux rubis. «Que veux-tu cousin?»

L'héritier du trône se mordilla la lèvre «Je...Je voudrais m'excuser. C'est à cause de moi que tu es tombé de la falaise. Je devais te surveiller et te protéger de ceux qui t'ennuyaient. Mais j'ai été prit dans un jeu et je t'ai quitté des yeux.»

Le jeune dragon pencha la tête de côté «Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi vous vous excusez. Ce n'était pas à vous de veiller sur moi mais à mes parents ou à des serviteurs. Ce n'est pas à un enfant de veiller sur un autre, sauf en cas d'urgence. Mais si cela peut vous libérer d'un poids: je vous pardonne.

\- Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer. Nous étions proches avant...

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.»

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait des flashs parfois, des images floues dans son esprit. Dans cela était si fugace, si rapide. Ils étaient familiers aucun doute mais rien ne venait dans son esprit quand il les regardait. Aucun souvenirs.

«Tu as été sauvé par la famille royale alors?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- ….»

Kana le regarda «Ce n'est pas un prince ou une princesse de la famille qui m'a retrouvé inconscient sur le rivage, blessé et malade.» Son regard se lit lointain «Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre dans une sorte de refuge pour orphelins.

\- Un Orphelinat.»

Le jeune homme haussa les épaule «J'étais gravement blessé et ils ont fait venir un guérisseur de la capitale. Ça va vite avec un kinshi. Mais les langues se délient vite et la famille royale a rapidement su qu'un enfant semblable, comme un jumeau, à la princesse Kaya, fille du prince Kawa, avait été trouvé sur le rivage du fleuve. Il est venu, accompagné de sa sœur, ma tante Sakura, et a a tout de suite comprit qui j'étais. Sans doute. Il m'a ramené à la capitale dès que j'ai été en état de voyager. Et m'a adopté.

\- Il aurait pu contacter Nohr. Et te rendre.

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Ton grand-père n'a pas rendu ma mère après l'avoir kidnappé non? Vous avez aussi prit Azura loin d'eux. C'est un juste retour des choses. Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas tenté de tuer mon oncle Ryoma...»

Siegbert ouvrit la bouche. Il voulait renouer avec son cousin, mais aussi en savoir plus sur comment il avait été adopté. Son père serait sans doute intéressé. «Que penses-tu de Nohr sinon?» tenta-t-il dans une tentative pour changer de sujet.

Kana le regarda, et lâcha: «Le soleil me manque déjà. J'aime la chaleur.»

Il n'était pas certain d'aimer Nohr.

Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, l'aimer mais il y avait une froideur dans cette cour qu'il n'y avait pas à Hoshido.

Et un mépris si froid pour la patrie voisine...

...des chuchotements sur son passage.

Un climat qui lui déplaisait.

* * *

Une alerte avait été lancé. Un groupe armée était près de la frontière. Et ce groupe comportait des membres de la famille royale. Corrin s'y était rendu -si son frère était là, il devait s'expliquer, il devait se justifier!-, Xander et Léo étaient aussi venus (raisons diplomatiques). Forrest et Siegbert avaient suivi, et son plus jeune fils était également venu, sans demander à personne. Même si arrivé à la frontière, son visage semblait plus anxieux.

«Kana! Tu vas bien!»

Shiro bondit de son pégase. Son visage rayonnait de choix «Je suis si soulagé! Nous étions tellement inquiets. Nous t'avons cherché partout! Les plus jeunes pleuraient parce qu'ils craignaient que quelque chose te soit arrivé!»

Le jeune homme sourit, plus rayonnant que depuis son arrivée à Nohr «Je vais bien. Je ne ferais plus l'andouille sous la forme de dragon! Promit! Ou alors plus près de la frontière!

\- Où étais-tu passé?» S'écria Kiragi en bondissant de son Kinshi. «Ça fait des jours qu'on fouille chaque recoin de Hoshido! On a même envoyé des messagers à Nestria et Izumo! Tante Oboro était vraiment inquiète tu sais?»

Siegbert fronça les sourcils «Vous en avez du culot. Kana est mon cousin. Nous l'avez gardé loin de nous!

\- Théoriquement Kamui est issue de notre famille, donc il est notre cousin aussi. Oncle Kawa était entièrement en droit de l'adopter!» Décréta Shiro, plantant sa lance dans le sol. «C'est pas comme si on l'avait kidnappé, comme le vieux Garon a fait avec tante Kamui hein?

\- Vous lui avez menti!

\- ….Non. Jamais.»

Kawa arriva à ce moment là, grand dragon se posant au milieu des enfants et adolescent et reprenant forme humaine. «Kana! Tu vas bien. Je suis rassuré!» Il croisa le regard de sa jumelle «Bonjour cher sœur.» Il n'eut aucun sourire. Même si son regard doux s'était posé sur le jeune garçon.

Elle fronça les sourcils «Mon cher frère...» Elle serra les dents. «Je vois que cela ne t'a pas gêné de mentir à Kana toute sa vie.

\- Lui mentir? Il a été trouvé inconscient sur une berge de rivière, gravement blessé. Deux semaines après je l'ai trouvé dans un orphelinat. Et j'ai décidé de l'élever. Après tout tu nous a abandonné et trahit. Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème. Le fait d'avoir été kidnappée de t'as pas stoppé de retourner à Nohr non?»

Kana déglutit «S'il vous plaît. Pè...Oncle Kawa. M...Mère!» Il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère en conflit. Qu'on le laisse choisir et qu'on accepte son choix.

Forrest fronça les sourcils «Mon frère est chez lui dans Nohr. Notre famille est enfin réunie.

\- C'est mon frère!» Cria une jeune fille si semblable à Kana qu'elle aurait pu être sa jumelle. «On a grandit ensemble. Il fait partit de notre famille.»

Kana sentit son cœur se serrer. _Shiro, Kiragi, Kaya, Selkie, Caeldori, Hisame_...Ils étaient tous là, exceptés les plus jeunes qui ne pouvaient approcher de la frontière, le fixant avec espoir et affection. _Il n'avait connu qu'eux._

_Avant eux il n'y avait que le brouillard, et un sentiment de terreur et de douleur._

_Des images parfois._

_Des souvenirs flous et des murmures étouffés._

_Des émotions réprimées._

_Du chagrin._

_Une impression de froideur et de solitude._

Il regarda du côté de sa famille natale. Le roi, si froid. Son père, un inconnu distant. Son cousin, essayant de se faire pardonner pour quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait pas. Son frère, si différent de lui, de Kiragi ou Shiro. Et le reste de la famille, des noms, des visages mais aucuns souvenirs et aucunes émotions.

_Sa vraie famille?_

Il se rappela des paroles négatives à l'égard de Hoshido. Des critiques. De la froideur de sa mère envers sa patrie natale. La famille qu'elle avait abandonnée. «Ma famille...»

_Il..._

_Son choix..._

«Je savais.»

Il la fixait. Elle cligna des yeux, perdue. «Pardon?

\- Je savais qui j'étais, qui vous étiez. Je me suis rappelé de certaines choses.» Des regards, des rumeurs... _il savait qu'il était un prince de Nohr, que sa mère avait trahi son pays natal pour ceux qui l'avait kidnappé._ «Au fur et à mesure des années, quelques souvenirs sont revenus. Quand vous m'avez revu, je vous ai reconnu, j'ai reconnu mon...père.»

Il descendit de son cheval et fit quelques pas, ignorant les voix venu de sa famille de Nohr.

«Vous savez, je pense que je suis votre digne fils.

\- Kana...Je t'en prie...Ne me laisse pas...pas encore...

\- Mais mère. Pourquoi êtes-vous blessée? Vous devriez être fière de moi non? Je fais le même choix que vous...je me range du côté du pays qui m'a élevé.» Sans un regard en arrière, il franchit la barrière, rejoignant sa vraie famille. Satisfait de savoir que sa mère ressentait enfin la douleur qu'elle avait infligé à sa famille biologique. Que les larmes qu'ils avaient versé pour elle étaient enfin payés.

_Pour toutes les fois où elle avait défendu Nohr quand Hoshido était victime._

_La souffrance du rejet et de l'abandon._

_Maintenant elle savait..._

… _.Ce qu'elle avait fait à Ryoma, Hinoka, Kawa, Takumi et Sakura._

_C'était sa punition._


End file.
